


Cheesecake Factory

by givenlights



Series: Franken Adventures [4]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: :), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenlights/pseuds/givenlights





	Cheesecake Factory

They all left to cheesecake factory to.... 

have a nice dinner.  
They all wanted to have a nice time after those shenanigans, this is how percy apologizes.  
Anyways, they enter the place, having not been there once. It was a beautiful place really, decorations and all.

HAHA JUST KIDDING YOU THINK I'D WRITE SOMETHING NORMAL

Victor and Henry sparkled in the loiht of chezkace factur  
it was HOT N EMO

Elizabeth and Justine were sharing a cheesecdake it waas ROMANTIC   
jrsti9 was slowly falling from her seat taking thye chke down with her

EZRBETH SCREAMED NBECAYSE HOW DARE SHE

Vitya and Horky kised

so did rob n apple

the end


End file.
